Hunter Almar
Hunter Almar, known as the "Deputy of Death" by many is the First Mate of the Scalemail Pirates and student of Cross Bizen. She left her home shortly after accidentally feeding the Mizu Mizu no Mi Devil Fruit to Cross agreeing to join him on his adventure feeling obligated for his now lack of swimming ability. Hunter is a tricky individual who while being attacked by Bellamy suddenly changed her attitude once Cross had arrived showing her true talent catching Bellamy off guard while he was in the air and put a dagger to his throat. Appearance Hunter has blue eyes and short brown hair that reaches the bottom of her neck. She wears around a brown cloak that can cover her whole body and when the hood is up, normally only her nose and mouth are visible along with her chin. Under the cloak she wears a dark blue, almost black once piece outfit with no sleeves or legs to it but has a bandoleer that is at an angle holding her whip and dagger on opposite sides each. She also wears boots of the same color that go just barely past her ankles with folded sides Personality Hunter seems to have the more serious personality between her and Cross. Hunter was the first to exit the ship during the All Blue Arc to speak with Smoker about Bellamy and was confident in her abilities to take on Bellamy himself when he tried ambushing her. She can be seen falsifying her true skill as Bellamy gets her to cry out for Cross only to immediately afterwards show that she is beyond a match for Bellamy himself. Hunter can later be seen with her cloak again smiling but having it open now and relaxed. All Blue Arc Almost a five years ago, Hunter and her family lived happily in a small town in the South Blue. Eventually, a man by the name of Cross Bizen, a wanderer came to their little town adventuring the four Blues. One day, while Cross was at Hunter's house, she made him some salad and unknowingly cut up the Mizu Mizu no Mi Devil's Fruit into Cross' salad and he ate it gaining the powers of the fruit. They only found out shortly after the salad was eaten when Cross dived into the water to catch a fish and didn't resurface. He was saved by Issen Almar, Hunter's mother who dove in after him after realizing what Hunter had done. Though scolded, Cross thanked her and revealed to the family that he is a Bounty Hunter looking for a specific pirate who comes around the island every so often to intercept him but he truly did appreciate their hospitality. When the pirate Cross was tracking arrived, he attacked the island and killed Issen who was defending Hunter. Cross showed his rage and completely defeated the pirate then drowned him using his new found powers in front of Hunter showing her that he will show no mercy to anyone who hurts her. She joined Cross on his new journey as a pirate and bounty hunter later on and was on the ship when he attacked the 3rd Regimen. She is now travelling with back towards the Grand Line as Cross is looking for adventure and she is sleeping on the lower Decks. During the stop at Loguetown, Hunter left the ship and went to the Marine base in Loguetown to speak with Smoker who apparently know her and Cross. After some negotiations the two went their seperate ways with Smoker readying himself for what seemed to be another plan of his. Later, Bellamy had attacked Hunter and after some effort managed to hold her in place and attack her until she called out for Cross. Shortly after, Hunter was seen outpacing the speed of Bellamy with ease and catching him in the air leaning on him as if it had been natural for her to move this fast. Later, she was ready to leave and begin heading towards the Grand Line with Cross and the crew.